День усыновления
by MissWFoster
Summary: Очередной день усыновления в доме Фостер. Еще одна возможность для друзей найти новый дом.
1. chapter 1

Субботнее утро Фрэнки началось как и всегда: крики мистера Херимана, куча дел и плохое настроение. 22 летняя девушка встала, почистила зубы, переоделась и пошла на кухню, чтобы принести от туда в столовую посуду накрыть на стол, пока все воображаемые друзья просыпались в своих комнатах. Уилт, Коко и Эдуардо проснулись раньше чем Блу, решив не будить друга, троица пошла чистить зубы. В 9:30 все друзья, мистер Хериман, мадам Фостер и мисс Фрэнсис уже сидели за столом.

— А где же мистер Блурегард Кью Казу? — поинтересовался кролик.

— Ко-ко-ко-ко ко-ко — ответила курица-самолет-растение.

— Как спит? И вы его не разбудили? — спросила Фрэнки, ребята показали головой, — Так, ану быстро марш его будить!

Трое друзей встали из-за стола и направились в комнату, войдя в неё, все хором произнесли: «Блу, вставай, проснись, ты опоздал на завтрак!!!». Синий, подобный призраку, воображаемых друг поднял голову. «Что? Я опять проспал?» — спросил он. «ДА!». «Ох, черт! Черт! Я в ванную!». Блу подскочил и выбежал из комнаты, Эдуардо, Уилт и Коко посмотрели друг на друга и направились в столовую. Там спустя 10 минут появился и Блурегард.

«Ну наконец то, сколько можно тебя ждать?» — спросила Фрэнки, но тот ничего не ответил, а принялся есть. После завтрака все начали готовится ко Дню усыновления, который, по идее, всегда проходил в субботу. В дом пришёл и Мэк.

— Ну что, ребята, как обычно? — спросил мальчик.

— Ага…

— Блу снова будет в комнате?

— Да, Мэк, и в этот раз мы его закроем на замок! — сказала Фрэнки.

Так и поступили. Блу был заперт на ключ со словами: «Прости, но так будет лучше». «Они снова меня заперли… снова. как они могут?» — начал страдать Блу. Приведение посмотрело в окно и увидело, как все там веселятся, ему стало грустно. Ведь даже Мэк находился среди всех, а Блурегард один в комнате.

На улице Мэк и девочка по имени Агу представляли некоторым гостям воображаемых друзей, которые их впечатлили. Те сразу захотели их усыновить, что и было хорошо. Гости с воображаемыми друзьями подошли за бланками к Уилту, который сидел за столом. Фрэнки смотрела вокруг и радовалась, как же быстро друзья находят себе новые семьи. Тогда она решила пойти в дом, чтоб выпить сок. Молодая леди вошла на кухню, достала из холодильника сок, налила его в чашку и принялась пить. Поставив чашку на стол, она услышала как кто-то за ее спиной произнёс её имя. Этот голос она узнала. Мисс Фрэнсис обернулась и увидела Уилта.

— Уилт? Ты почему здесь? Ты должен быть сейчас с нашими гостями, а ты…

— Мы можем поговорить?

— Нет, не сейчас, у нас много дел, поговорим потом, ладно?

— Извини, но, это важно.

— Все важное потом! А сейчас иди на улицу!

— Но…

Уилт не успел ничего сказать, так как Фрэнки уже вышла из кухни. Дело было в том, что ему больше не нужно стоять и ждать пока люди заполнят бланки… На улице он не раз пробовал заговорить с Фрэнки, но та всегда уходила, говоря, что занята. В конце дня к Уилту подошёл мужчина. «Собирай вещи» — сказал он.

— Хорошо — ответил красный длинный друг и пошёл в комнату складывать вещи. Пока он был наверху, мисс Фрэнсис смотрела на парня, который стоял у входа в дом. Девушке показалось это странным, по этому она обратилась к проходящему мимо Эдуардо.

— Эй, Эд! Почему этот парень стоит тут, День усыновления подошёл к концу, может пойти и сказать ему об этом?

— Синьорита Фрэнки, а Вы не в курсе?

— В курсе чего?

Эдуардо начал плакать.

— Ну все, все, успокойся, что случилось?

— Вам Уилт не сказать?

— Что он должен был мне сказать?

— Мисс Фрэнки, наш Уилт… он… он…

— Ну же, он что?

— Он уезжает!

— Куда он собрался ехать?

Эдуардо ничего не ответил, а убежал наверх. И тут до Фрэнки дошло. «Так вот что ты хотел мне сказать… тебя усыновили...». Фрэнки побежала наверх в комнату где встретила всех друзей с не веселыми лицами, а так же мадам Фостер и мистера Херимана. Девушке стало больно видя как красный друг собирает свои вещи.

— Уилт, прости, я не знала что…

— Нет, не извиняйся, ничего страшного, мне жаль что ты узнала об этом вот так.

— Я не верю, что ты уезжаешь. Я… я…

— Фрэнки, в это всем тяжело поверить — сказал Мэк. Эдуардо продолжал плакать. На глаза мисс Фрэнсис тоже навернулись слезы. Заметив это, Уилт подошёл к ней.

— Ну, не плачь, Фрэнки, не надо! Это должно было когда-то случится, ведь для этого мы все и пришли в дом Фостер, чтобы обрести новую семью.

Уилт приобнял красноволосую девушку и сказал: «Извини, но… нам пора идти…». Все с грустными глазами спустились вниз. Парень, стоявший у входа, заметил их печаль и спросил:

— А чего вы такие грустные? Что-то случилось?

— Понимаете, просто Уилт жил здесь так долго, буквально с первых дней создания дома Фостер, нам всем очень тяжело вот так отпустить его — объяснила мадам Фостер.

— Не проблема, я могу его забрать и завтра, если вы не против!

Услышав слова молодого человека, все сразу улыбнулись и закивали головами.

— Чтож, тогда до завтра! — сказал тот и ушёл. Жители дома Фостер обрадовались, что всеми любимый Уилт сможет побыть здесь ещё немного.

Мэк попрощался со всеми, пообещав, что завтра придёт пораньше чтобы успеть сказать Уилту «до свидания». Воображаемые друзья спали ночью спокойно, вот только Фрэнки не могла уснуть. Мысли о том, что завтра уйдёт от них тот, кто был ей поддержкой с самого ее детства, не давали ей уснуть. Фрэнки встала с постели и решила пойти поговорить с Уилтом.


	2. chapter 2

Прийдя в комнату к мальчикам, Фрэнки подошла к двухэтажной кровати, на которой сладко спали Эдуардо и Блу. Девушка наклонилась и заглянула под кровать.

— Уилт! — позвала она. — Уилт, проснись.

Мисс Фрэнсис прикоснулась к плечу воображаемого друга от чего тот дернулся и проснулся.

— Фрэнки, ты что!

— Извини меня, Уилт, мне нужно было тебя разбудить.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет, но я хочу поговорить.

— Извини, но это до завтра не подождет? Я очень хочу спать, ты не против?

— Нет, Уилт, извини, но я против! До завтра откладывать разговор нельзя. Времени может не быть, пошли поговорим.

— Раз так, тогда ладно.

Уилт вылез из-под кровати, вместе с Фрэнки они вышли из комнаты и пошли на лестницу.

— Садись! — скомандовала мисс Фостер. Красному пришлось подчиниться.

— И так, что случилось?

— Я не хочу чтоб ты завтра уезжал от нас.

— Вот тебе на… ты понимаешь о чем говоришь? Извини, но это не правильно! Я долго ждал этого дня и вот он, наконец, настал, а ты говоришь мне не уезжать…

— Извини меня. Я знаю, как ты этого хотел, стать кому-то нужным, просто это тяжело… После тех лет, что ты провел в этом доме… Ты помнишь как ты впервые меня увидел?

— Ты думаешь я могу такое забыть? Тебя привели сюда маленькой девочкой, тебе было 3 года. Я был удивлён тебя увидеть, мадам Фостер рассказывала, какая ты очаровашка, но когда тебя увидел... я сразу понял, что мы поладим. Ты тянулась ко мне, часто просила меня тебе помочь…

-… И ты никогда не отказывал и помогал мне…

— Я не могу взрослому сказать «нет», как ты думаешь, смог бы я отказать такой маленькой крошке? Я был рад, потому что ты заставляла чувствовать себя нужным, тебе была нужна моя помощь, ты нуждалась во мне…

-… А помнишь, как мы вместе катались на санках зимой, как лепили снеговика? А как играли, помнишь?

— Помню, конечно. А так же дни, когда ты болела… Как я волновался за тебя. Мадам Фостер даже просила меня оставаться на ночь рядом и приглядывать за тобой.

— А я это смутно помню… Но что-то было.

— Здесь я провел свои самые счастливые годы жизни после того что случилось со мной в прошлом. Было тяжело, но ты и этот дом помогли мне меньше думать о том, что было.

— Но не только ты переживал трудности жизни… У меня случилось горе, по которому я оказалась в этом доме. Ты не знаешь что случилось?

— Знаю.

— Но ты никогда меня об этом не спрашивал…

— Мне рассказала мадам Фостер в тот день когда привела тебя сюда. Мне жаль того что случилось с вашей семьёй. Я никогда не говорил ни с кем об этом потому, что знал насколько это трудно, потерять кого-то близкого.

— Что тебе рассказала моя бабушка?

— Извини, но ты уверенна, что хочешь затрагивать то, что давно уже случилось?

— Я хочу поговорить об этом с тобой, ведь это последний наш с тобой полный разговор…

— Не говори так… Не последний.

— Кто знает…

— Насколько я помню, твои родители погибли в авиакатастрофе…

— Да, но я не помню всех подробностей. Что ты про это знаешь?

— Чтож, они совершали перелёт из Италии. Ты должна была поехать с ними туда, но заболела, бабушка должна была за тобой приглядывать, но она была занята Фостером и наняли няню. Когда они с мистером Хериманом узнали о случившемся, то бросили все и поехали к тебе, я был удивлён такой спешке, через пару часов они вернулись с тобой на руках, тогда я понял, что что-то не так. Я спросил мадам Фостер, она мне рассказала все как есть. Я был шокирован, мне было так тебя жалко. Я понял, что мы станем друзьями поскольку оба потеряли дорогих людей, только мальчик который меня придумал, до сих пор ещё жив, а вот… Извини, ты плачешь? Извини, мне не следовало…

-… Ничего страшного, Уилт. Я же сама тебя попросила поговорить со мной об этом, с кем бы я ещё могла так поговорить? Когда ты приедешь в новую семью, ты будешь нам писать?

— Хоть каждый день!

Оба и Уилт и Фрэнки улыбнулись.

— Знаешь, хоть мы так давно знакомы, но только сейчас я поняла, насколько сильно я к тебе привязалась.

— А я ведь тоже привязался к этому дому… Я не знаю как буду без всех вас… Зато, буду в новой семье.

— Да. Действительно.

— Фрэнки, завтра за мной приедут, а я боюсь проспать, извини, но не могли бы мы уже пойти спать?

— Да, конечно, идём спать!

Двое друзей разошлись по своим комнатам. Но ни Уилт, ни Фрэнки дальше не смогли заснуть, все думали о завтрашнем дне. Как же этот дом опустеет без Уилта. Он был единственным другом, который сам стремился помогать тем, кому нужна помощь, его искренняя улыбка и заботливый дружелюбный характер… Неужели всего этого больше нельзя будет увидеть?


	3. chapter 3

Утром Фрэнки выключила будильник и пошла принимать ванную. Войдя в ванную, девушка посмотрела в зеркало. Видок был не очень… Сразу видно, не выспалась: красные от усталости глаза, невеселое настроение, зевание и мешки под глазами. «Ну и ну…» — признесла мисс Фостер. «Фрэнки, тебе нужно взбодрится!» — сказала девушка сама себе. Фрэнки залезла в теплую ванную и попыталась расслабится. «Так то гораздо лучше». Через пол часа она была уже готова, чтобы снова приступать к работе. Только мисс Фрэнсис заплела волосы в хвост, как на весь дом послышалось: «МИСС ФРЭНСИС, МИСС ФРЭНСИС, СРОЧНО ЗАЙДИТЕ В МОЙ КАБИНЕТ». Только успела проснутся... Выйдя из своей комнаты, Фрэнки направилась к лестнице, чтобы спустится вниз к кабинету мистера Херимана. «Ох уж этот кролик, как он мне надоел!» — возмущалась про себя девушка. По пути ей встретились четверо друзей: Блу, Коко, Эдуардо, и, конечно же, Уилт. Вид у ребят был тоже неважный, даже у Блу, которому, обычно, на всё наплевать... Увидев эти лица, у Фрэнки все сжалось внутри, она была готова уже и заплакать, но поздоровавшись с ребятами, сбежала вниз, чтобы те не успели увидеть ее грустного лица.

Мисс Фрэнсис постучала в двери кабинета мистера Херимана, услышав ответ, вошла.

— А, мисс Фрэнсис, как я рад вас видеть! — сказал кролик скрестив руки.

— Ближе к делу… — сжала зубы мисс.

— У Вас сегодня немало дел, юная леди! Полагаю, вы уже приступили к выполнению своих обязанностей?

— Но… Мистер Хериман…!

— Ничего не желаю слушать. Накройте на стол, протрите полы, чтоб сверкали, сегодня к нам прийдёт гость, который заберет мистера Уилта к себе домой…

— Спасибо, что напомнили…

— Я понимаю, что для всех его друзей тяжело прощатся с ним, но ничего не поделаешь… Он, как и все воображаемые друзья дома Фостер, имеет право на новую семью.

— Не спорю, но…

— Мисс Фрэнсис, еще есть время. А сейчас, приступайте к обязанностям!

— Непременно!

Фрэнки пошла на кухню, а, тем временем, в дом Фостер пришел Мэк. Мальчик поздоровался с мистером Хериманом, который объявил: «МИСС ФРЭНСИС, ПРИШЕЛ ГОСПОДИН МЭК». Юноша поднялся наверх в комнату к друзьям. В комнате друзья сидели и ничего не делали, атмосфера была тяжелой, вдруг, они увидели как открывается дверь. «МЭК!!!» — произнесли ребята и на их лицах засияла улыбка.

— Как вы тут? — спросил мальчик.

— Честно, пока ты не пришел, то было не очень… Мы едва смогли успокоить Эдуардо. — сказал Уилт.

— Ко-ко-ко! — подтвердила Коко.

— О, Мэк, спаси меня, ради бога! -, начал Блу, — Они меня уже достали! Распустили нюни и как малые дети!

— Но, Блу, сегодня же Уилт уезжает, это вполне нормально!

— Нет! Это не нормально, Мэк. Вместо того, чтобы круто провести этот последний день с Уилтом в нашем доме, мы просто сидим и ничего не делаем. Тоскаааа…

— Эй, ребята, давайте во что-нибудь сыграем, пока у нас есть время?

— Эмм. Мэк, извини, но, я боюсь, что времени у нас нет. — сказал высокий красный друг.

— Оуу… Мне жаль.

Эдуардо снова начал плакать, Блу снова взбесился: «ДА УСПОКОЙТЕ ЕГО УЖЕ КТО-НИБУДЬ!!!» — крикнул он. Тут Фрэнки вошла в комнату и сказала, что они опаздывают на завтрак.

После завтрака, Фрэнки вымыла пол в коридоре, а затем она, Мэк, Блу, Эдуардо и Коко решили побольше времени провести с Уилтом. Ребята стали шутя вспоминать старые моменты. Не довольным был только Блурегард. «Тоскаааа» — произнес он, но никто не обратил на это внимание. Где-то через полчаса раздался звонок в дверь. Улыбка исчезла с лиц у друзей. «Пора» — сказал Уилт и первый встал чтобы выйти из комнаты, обернувшись, он увидел, что никто и не пошевелился, все взгляды были уставлены на него.

— Да бросьте, ребята, не все так плохо! Я обещаю, что буду вам писать каждый день... Наверное… Как будет возможность! — улыбнулся Уилт.

— Уилт, а может ты остатся и никуда не уехать? — подошел к нему Эдуардо и обнял друга за ноги, заплакал.

— Ну… Тише Эд! — начал снова успокаивать его Уилт.

— Ребята, так нельзя! — отозвалась мисс Фрэнсис. — Это эгоистично по отношению к Уилту! Пусть мы все его очень любим, но все мы знали, что рано или поздно этот день прийдет, когда его заберут в новую семью. Этот день может наступить для каждого из вас, кроме Блу. Мы не должны так себя вести, извини нас, Уилт.

— Я думаю, Фрэнки права! — сказал Мэк. — Уилт, мы тебя любим и будем сильно по тебе скучать.

— Оуу… Ребят, я тронут! Возможно я смогу вас как-нибудь навестить! Мы прощаемся не навсегда!

«МИСС ФРЭНСИС! ЗА ГОСПОДИНОМ УИЛТОМ УЖЕ ПРИШЛИ!!! НЕМЕДЛЕННО ПРОШУ ВАС СПУСТИТСЯ ВНИЗ!!!» — проговорил мистер Хериман. Это означало, что уже пришло время прощатся… Друзья спустились вниз, высокий парень уже ждал у входа. «Парень, нам пора!» — обратился он к Уилту. Красный посмотрел на друзей и сказал: «Ну чтож, ребята, еще когда-нибудь увидимся!».

— Уилт, мы будем скучать! Мы любим тебя! — еле сдерживал слёзы Мэк.

— Ко-ко! — согласилась Коко. Эдуардо продолжал лить слёзы, а Блу подбежал к ноге друга и крепко обнял её: «Прощай, друг, извини, что последние минуты твоего нахождения в этом доме, я вел себя так глупо!».

— Ничего страшного, Блу. И ты извини меня за то, что я не обращал на твои капризы внимание!

— Эй!

В это время спустилась и мадам Фостер. Она тоже хотела попрощатся с Уилтом, остальные жители тоже стояли и смотрели, как от них уходит самый дружелюбный друг. Парень стоял и смотрел на все это, пытаясь что-то придумать, что-то сказать… Уилт в последний раз обнял своих друзей, развернулся и собирался выходить.

«СТОЙТЕ!!!» — крикнула Фрэнки.

— Милая, что ты задумала? — спросила мадам Фостер. Мисс Фрэнсис выбежала вперед и со слезами на глазах сказала: «Уилт, останься!». Все затаили дыхание и наблюдали за этой картиной.

— Но, Фрэнки, как же так?.. Извини, но… Меня же… Усыновили…

— Мы не можем без тебя! Этот дом не может без тебя! Не уходи!

— Мисс Фрэнсис...! — начал кролик, но девушка его перебила.

— Уилт… Я… Я… Я хочу тебя усыновить!!!

Все ухнули от удивления. Не менее удивился и сам Уилт. В глазах Эдуардо появилась надежда на то, что этот любитель баскетбола останется.

— Милая, что ты такое говоришь? — спросила мадам.

— Бабушка, я знаю, что я говорю! Я хочу усыновить Уилта! — все во второй раз ухнули. — А что? Я не имею на это право? У меня никогда в детстве не было воображаемых друзей потому, что я росла и жила среди них. У меня не было своего друга, но был рядом Уилт. Он всегда поддерживал меня в трудные минуты, всегда помогал мне. Я вела себя эгоистично, мне давно следовало это сделать! Уилт, что скажешь?

Уилт стоял и чуть ли не плакал. «Я боялся, ты и не предложишь!» — сказал он и кинулся обнимать свою новую хозяйку.

Поднялся радостный шум и визги, а также, хлопанье в ладоши. Мистер Хериман посмотрел вокруг.

— Но, правила… — начал он.

— Правила-шмавила…! — покривлялась мадам Фостер и тоже радостно свистнула. Парень, который стоял у входа все понял, он подошел к мистеру Хериману и сказал что не будет забирать воображаемого друга, поскольку он, уже, принадлежит кому-то другому. Попрощавшись со всеми, он вышел с довольной улыбкой на лице, поскольку смог приглянуть себе нового воображаемого друга, с которым быстро нашел общий язык, его то он и усыновил, а сам был рад от того, что он увидел: истинную дружбу между друзьями в доме Фостер.

В доме не утихала радость. Все были очень довольны, что Уилт смог остатся, а так же, радовались и за Фрэнки, которая тоже обрела своего воображаемого друга, а главное, самого надежного. Теперь Уилт точно не покинет этот дом. Он и сам был рад, что его усыновила именно Фрэнки, его Фрэнки, с которой вместе играли, когда та была еще совсем крошкой, которая не давала себя чувствовать не нужным и уже в те юные года, дала почувствовать себя её другом. За этот день, Уилт уже не раз отблагодарил мисс Фрэнсис и не раз услышал от неё, что не стоит ее благодарить, она сделала то, что должна была сделать уже давно. Мистер Хериман тоже смирился и не был против того, что Фрэнки усыновила Уилта, ведь и сам понимал, что без него, в Фостере было бы не так уютно…

~ КОНЕЦ ~


End file.
